Stark KuruKoro Pimbrook-Hill
Stark KuruKoro Pimbrook-Hill Ship: Airship Daedalus Title or Job: Scientist/Alchemist Age: 22 Race: Black/Russian/Spaniard Homeworld: Aosis Musica Hometown: Prado Даунс (Meadow Downs) Date of Birth: December 3, 1845 Personality: Stark is generally a very playful and excitable woman. She acts much like a child as a way to keep the illusion of being generally harmless. This feature alone often gets her in more trouble with her enemies as well as crew as they don't think she takes anything except immediate battle and her own work seriously. Stark is naturally very friendly and will jump on the chance to make another comrade; however, she is very protective of those she considers her friends and will stick her neck out to help them, out of fear of losing someone she cares about. Though she is considered a genius she can be naïve and will often have her idiot moments by taking things literally or asking bluntly stupid questions. None the less, Stark is quite a social butterfly and will often go through great lengths to get to know someone through randomly striking up a conversation or butting into someone else’s, shouting loudly if she knows their name then hugging them like a child or, her favorite, getting drunk and going about the business of either annoying or amusing everyone around her. When she's to herself, Stark tends to be very quiet and reserved, a completely different person than in the company of others, normally in her room or the library aboard the Daedalus found reading a book or working on her next invention or array. Evangeline is the only person who has honestly seen Stark's non-sporadic side and it’s very hard for anybody else to catch her in a calm state of mind. However, 'calm' is a relative term for Stark as her mind is in complete chaos from a bout of temporary insanity, that likes to pop-up whenever she's in deep thought and manifests itself as a second personality. This has caused her to have a strong habit of drinking and insomnia in some cases when what she experienced was too much. Despite this she manages to keep a pretty much level head and goes about her business like nothing ever bothers her. She loves her crew mates like her own and will protect them with her life, even though they love to torment her for her sporadic behavior. Biography: As the resident inventor and alchemist/scientist aboard the Daedalus, Stark was born to a prominent politician, Andre Hill, and a brilliant alchemist, Yvette Pimbrook, and planned on perusing a career into the latter occupation. Due to the meddling of The Order, though at the time it was thought to be a rebel faction against the recently established diplomatic government; however, she was forced out of her home dimension Musica. In the process she lost her grandfather, Adaleo Pimbrook, who was fatally wounded saving the young girl from an explosive mine. The airship provided by the Order transported Stark and her family to a new dimension named Noir'Aeolus, where she would meet her childhood friend and future Capitan and QuarterMaster, Evangeline Arabella La'Rayne. Together they would proceed through grade school and into college, both at the top of their class, with Stark majoring in Alchemy. However, after a near death experience and an undercover plot exposed, the two would leave Xanrandris Institute and traverse the skies. After a short separation, where Stark learned to hone her abilities and find a specialty, Explosive Alchemy, she and Evangeline would start a new airship, the Artemis Unit, under the organization known as AeroGenesis. From there life has taken an interesting turn after gaining the rest of the Artemis crew and then meeting the men of the Airship Naomi. Stark has now found a home with their exotic and estranged family and has become quite the hopeless pyromaniac and mental case. Category:Characters